The present invention relates to self-activating stops and more particularly to a self-activating stop that is installed at the end of a trailer for hauling watercraft (e.g., boats, jet skis, etc.) to prevent the watercraft from sliding off the trailer during retrieval of the watercraft from the water.
The patent literature includes a few examples of devices meant for preventing a boat from sliding back off of a trailer. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,710 (Kistner) and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2017/0182926 (Rice). While the aforementioned devices may be generally suitable for their intended purposes, they suffer from several drawbacks, e.g., complex construction and weight, cost, ease of use, etc. The subject invention addresses the needs of the prior art.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.